Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop
by Reckless Dawn-chan
Summary: When Kurt gets a text from Blaine telling him to meet him at the coffee shop, he was just expecting a friendly chat over coffee. However, Blaine doesn't exactly want to talk to Kurt; he'd much rather sing. Klaine.


Note: This takes place after the episode "Original Song", although I'm not quite sure how long after. Before Kurt transfers back to New Directions, for sure.

Sorry if this idea or something similar has already been done. Maybe it's not the most original song to use on a Klaine fic, but I really wanted to roll with this.

* * *

><p>Kurt had received a text at one in the afternoon on Saturday from Blaine. 'Busy?' it had read.<p>

'Not at all. What's up?' Kurt responded, and waited for a response a bit too eagerly. Then again, Kurt had a right to act that way—they were dating now.

Blaine's reply came shortly after. 'Meet me at the Lima Bean?'

Kurt smiled to himself and sent, 'Sure. See you soon.'

* * *

><p>Upon entering the café, Kurt looked around for his boyfriend, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. Sighing softly, Kurt ordered his usual Grande Nonfat Mocha Latte and took a seat at a two-person table. He didn't want to be sitting on his own, though, but he occupied himself by checking his phone to see if Blaine had tried to contact him, frowning slightly when he saw that there were no new texts.<p>

While he was busy with his phone, Kurt heard a familiar voice clearing his throat, but it was amplified like he was near a microphone. Then, "How are you all doing?"

Kurt looked up automatically, and sure enough, Blaine Anderson was there, sitting up on a temporary stage that Kurt was sure wasn't usually there. Honestly, it had a mic and speakers and everything—how did he not notice that? More importantly, how did he not notice Blaine come in?

Blaine is greeted with a couple replies, but not much. There isn't much of a turnout, which is strange, because the Warblers always get big crowds.

That's when Kurt noticed something different. There was only Blaine on the stage, sitting on a stool with his guitar, scooted up to the microphone. He wasn't in his regular uniform, but an off-white shirt that was mostly covered by a grey jacket, and blue jeans that fit just right on him. His hair was different, too, Kurt noted. There was no gel in it, and it was a beautiful and tame curly.

"So, I've never really performed informally like this before. I always wear my school uniform, with my hair gelled and a group of other vocalists accompanying me." Even when he was talking all by himself in front of a group of strangers, Blaine was still charismatic as always. "But this time," the curly-haired boy continued, "I thought it was time for a change, so I'm going to be singing by myself today. I'm singing this song for a _boy_," he put emphasis on the word, continuing with a confident tone, "that I care a lot about." No homophobes threw anything at him or protested, so Blaine gave a grin, and with a wink in Kurt's direction, he began to play.

It was a slower song, sweet and almost recognizable. Kurt thought that he might have heard it once or twice, but the tune sounded so distant, like trying to remember a dream. Then Blaine's singing voice cut off all of Kurt's thoughts, and, if possible, his oxygen supply as well.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down; I want to come, too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you."_

Reminding himself to take a deep breath, the Hummel boy tried to absorb it all in. Blaine, the boy who had finally become his boyfriend, was in a café where they had shared so many memories, and was singing a song… about him? Well, it _must_ be about him, but after the Valentine's Day incident, Kurt didn't want to assume anything. But it had to be about Kurt, because if it wasn't, then who was Blaine singing for, and why did Blaine keep looking at him?

_"No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all the shadowy corners of me."_

Something just seemed so… _real_ about the performance. The Warblers weren't there providing backup vocals like they usually do, and Kurt thought that maybe that was a nice change. Instead, it was just Blaine, performing from the heart, performing as his natural self. There wasn't a single clue that this boy was from Dalton Academy. No uniform, no hair gel, no backups. In fact, Blaine wasn't even dancing, or singing a pop song. No, this time it was just Blaine Anderson, the curly-haired boy with a guitar, singing a song for his boyfriend.

_"I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew."_

Instead of looking at his boyfriend's face, Kurt just watched those hands as they played the guitar, skilled and yet gentle. Those hands that belonged to that boy who was singing a song for Kurt, he reminded himself, still a bit overwhelmed.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining, too_

_Because, oh, because, I've fallen quite hard over you."_

The way Blaine was looking at him was strange. It was a look that was looking for something itself, maybe acceptance or approval? Kurt flashed a smile to reassure Blaine that he liked this performance, and Blaine gave a relieved smile back, then shared his attention with the rest of the audience.

_"If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone."_

Kurt took another sip of his latte, but almost spit it out when Blaine flashed him yet another wink. For a guy who wasn't good when it comes to romance, Blaine was surprising him. Maybe not a song Kurt would pick, but it was the thought that counts, and Kurt knew Blaine put a lot of thought into this.

_"I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew."_

And once more, Blaine's eyes flickered back to Kurt's as he finished the last bit of the song.

_"I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you."_

Only when Blaine's eyes were removed from that guitar did Kurt clap, louder and more enthusiastically then anyone in the room. There wasn't any harm in it—after all, Blaine had made it pretty clear, or at least Kurt felt so, that the song was for Kurt.

"Thank you," the boy at the mic said graciously, and got off the stage. Instead of going right to Kurt, though, he passed him by, and Kurt's heart leaped out of his chest. It was going to end up just like it did on Valentine's Day. Why did he have to be so _stupid _and look too much into things? That song wasn't for him after all.

Just as Kurt got up to leave, there Blaine was, coffee in hand. "Going so soon?" he teased, but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I thought you liked it."

"I did," Kurt protested, "I just thought you'd come see me when it was over."

Blaine's expression changed immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt," he apologized, and it sounded like he truly meant it. "I just really needed to get a coffee to calm my nerves down. I was really nervous to express my… feelings to you in a song. Like I've said before, I'm no good at romance."

Kurt's half-scowl faded into a pleasant smile, and he kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Blaine Anderson, you are the most romantic man I know, and it's not just because you're gay. It took a lot of courage to get up there in front of strangers and sing like that, all by yourself, being a pampered private school boy and all."

His boyfriend's lips curved up to form a grin. "Courage," he repeated. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right," Kurt told him, sitting down. "Would you like to sit?"

Blaine grinned and obediently sat down in the seat across from Kurt. "Of course. Now, do you want to split a cookie with me?"

* * *

><p>THE END.<p> 


End file.
